The instant invention relates generally to gloves and more specifically it relates to a heated glove utilizing a hand warmer of conventional fuel burning type such as the JON-WARMER made by ALADDIN MFG Co., INC.
In the winter when a person is outdoors, skiing, hunting or doing any other activity the gloves that they wear will not always keep their hands warm. The finger tips are the first that freezes in very cold weather, creating a dangerous situation. This is not desirable so accordingly it is in need of an improvement.